highlandcupfootball2012fandomcom-20200215-history
Feroz
Fernandinho Xisco Ricardo Morientes known as Feroz is a retired footballer born 1970. He started off his career playing for Nacional in 1985 when he was 15. As a young 18 year old in 1988 he was snapped up by Porto, he failed to impress but was bought by Dutch side Roda JC in 1989. In 1992 he made a move to Chelsea and stayed there for eight years impressing many. He then moved to SPL side Inverness CT where he won the highland Cup. He was loaned out to Keith in 2001. He was then signed by Birmingham City in 2003. Afterwards he played for Corinthians, Orlando Pirates, Al Sadd, Dubai Club, Citizen and South China. He has coached South China and is currently Citizen Coach Nacional Time Feroz travelled through the youth teams of Nacional until he made the first team when he was 15. He wore number 21 with X. Ricardo on his back. He made 24 appearances with 3 goals. His 3 year contract ended in 1988. FC Porto In 1988 he moved to Porto where he had 11 appearances and 2 goals. Two weeks after he was signed, his brother San Cristobal De Xisco Morientes, known as Cris, was bought from Academia. It was at the club that Fernandinho Xisco Ricardo Morientes became known as Feroz, meaning fierce. In 1989 he moved to Roda JC. He was aiming to hit the Big Leagues. His brother had moved to Deportivo and later Werder Bremen. Roda JC At the dutch side, he scored 42 goals in 58 appearances. He also recieved his first yellow card and he also recieved 4 more during the season. In 1992 he recieved a Red card and was axed from the squad. His contract was terminated. Chelsea years He signed for Chelsea in 1992, he made 169 appearances, 56 goals, 10 yellow cards and 1 red card. He described Chelsea as the best club he has been at and he hopes to excel. He then later announced that because he had turned 30 he had hoped to retire soon. Scottish years He signed for Inverness CT recieving 16 caps, 4 goals and 3 yellow cards. He then was loaned to Keith where he got 3 caps and 1 goal. He decided to move back to England. Back down South He signed for Birmingham City when he was 33 and made 24 apps and 15 goals. He later got injured and announced that the pinnacle of his career was over. End era In 2005 he recovered from injury and moved to Corinthians in Brazil aged 35 as his brother Cris retired. Halfway through the season he was loaned to Orlando Pirates for the rest of the season until he returned to Corinthians to be sold to Qatari side Al Sadd. He played with them until 2007 where various offers came in from Qatari and Emirati Clubs. Bids from Doha and Al Wasl were turned down as he signed with Dubai Club where he looked to end his career. He played with them until 2009 where he signed with Hong Kong side Citizen. In 2010 aged 40 he signed with South China and later retired. He bacame coach of South China in 2011 but was sacked. He is now the current coach of Hong Kong side Citizen.